


A Case of Mistaken Identity

by adamsgirl42 (eddiessofa)



Series: Clint Gets Kidnapped [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Coma, M/M, Torture, Winterhawk Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:24:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiessofa/pseuds/adamsgirl42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint gets captured and eventually found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case of Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> This was for WinterHawk Week and the prompt was pain. It is also terribly late.

This is bad, very bad. Clint was bleeding from an infected knife wound, lying on a dirt floor in a cell. He doesn’t know how long he’s been here but judging by the knife wound and its infection, he would guess about two weeks. It shouldn’t still be bleeding at all but the son of a bitch interrogating him kicked him in it before sending him back. Clint isn’t even sure why the hell they took him, none of their questions made any sense. It wasn’t hard to withhold information when he had no idea who the fuck Oliver was or why this asshole goon’s boss, Merlin, wanted. He was seriously starting to think they got the wrong archer.

Normally Clint tried to stay positive. Attitude was vital to staying alive during capture but he could feel the infection taking over, the fever growing worse. He knew the malnutrition and dirty water was catching up to him. Worse was the appearance of Trickshot, which meant he couldn’t trust anything he saw anymore. Why couldn’t he at least hallucinate someone nice? Why is worst enemy? Clint couldn’t help but think that if Trickshot had just left him alone that he wouldn’t be dying on a dirt floor. But then he wouldn’t have joined SHIELD, saved Nat, become an Avenger or fallen in love with Bucky. Shit. Bucky must be going out of his mind.

Fucking everything hurt. Clint was missing at least four finger nails and he still had no idea what these assholes wanted. It was starting to get so cold in his cell and he was so fucking tired. Clint felt like sleep was a bad idea but he couldn’t remember why.

When he opened his eyes again his head was in Bucky’s lap.

“Hey darlin’, finally decided to join the land of the living?”

“Buck? What are you doin’ here?” 

“You think I was going to leave you alone?”

Bucky had his hands in Clint’s hair, lightly scratching just the way he liked it. He knew this wasn’t real, not his actual Bucky but hell, he didn’t want to die alone.

“We bustin’ outta here, Buck?”

“Rest babe, we can try once you’re feelin’ better.”

“Hurts so much, everything hurts.”

Clint felt the kiss on his forehead even if it wasn’t, couldn’t be real. He knew that if this was real, he wouldn’t be admitting the pain. He wouldn't want to worry anyone.

“I know darlin’. Sleep, it will be better when you wake.”

It wasn’t. The next time Clint woke up the fever was in full force and Bucky was bleeding out in front of him. He tried to drag himself across the cell, every inch of it was torture. Each broken bone, every rip in his flesh, all of it screaming in pain. Still he didn’t make it in time and Bucky died with an accusation on his lips and hate in his eyes.

Sometimes Clint woke up and Bucky was stroking his hair, whispering love words into his ear. Calling him darlin’, singing softly, all the things they did alone. Other times it was Nat cursing him or begging him to live.

The last time he woke, Clint knew he was dying. The eye of the hurricane and he was alone in his cell, whispering apologies into the stillness anyway.

Beeping interrupts his sleep and he thinks it sounds wrong but he is still so, so tired and finally warm. His last thought is that hell is more comfortable than he ever imagined. Then he drifts back into the quiet.

He hears voices; Nat’s, Phil’s, Steve’s and always Bucky’s. He wants to answer them, wants to ease the worry he hears and wants to grip the fingers holding him. It just all seems impossible, his eyes are sealed shut and he thinks his fingers might break even more if he tries to squeeze.

“Come on darlin’, I need you to wake up for me. Okay? I know it took us a while to find you. Too long and I’m sorry but I need you to open your eyes.”

Bucky sounds real, sounds sad and Clint wants to do as he asked. Wants to but is scared because what if he wakes back up in that cell? What if he sees Bucky die again? What if its Bucky but then it turns to dirt and pain? If he has to die, this is better. Better to sleep. Clint can’t take anymore questions he doesn’t have answers to. Can’t wake up to find that the mysterious Merlin finally showed.

 

When this is over, either death or rescue, then Clint will wake up. Till then he has some sleep to catch up on.

The voice is back and he doesn’t know this one.

“Hello Clint. I’m your charge nurse. We need you to wake up. Think you can do that? I know you’re tired and if you want to move then you’ve earned the right. But there is an awfully pretty boy that won’t leave your side and he seems worth waking up for. Don’t make him wait too long.”

The voice sounds nice and Clint can feel her warm touch through the layers of fog. She feels real, real enough to wake up. Still she could be a trick. Hadn’t Natasha taught him not to trust pretty women with seductive promises? Offer a man what he wants most and he will give you all he has.

“Little hawk, there has been enough foolishness. I know you like to make a grand entrance, always a showman. But this is beyond fashionably late.”

Natasha actually sounds worried but her touch is gone before he can struggle his eyes open.

“Hey darlin’, the nurses say that your brain activity is good. Which is better than when you’re awake, so it looks like this nap is doin’ you some good. You’re almost healed up so when you wake up you’ve got physio to look forward to. But you need to wake up before Katie becomes a better shot than you. And Lucky misses you, he keeps moping around the loft because he wants pizza and no one else will give it him. Which is good really because dogs don’t eat pizza.”

Which Clint thinks is bullshit because his dog can have pizza if he wants it. This must be real if Bucky is fighting with him about Lucky because dream Bucky never argues the goodness of pizza. No way is Clint going to let Bucky win this, Lucky needs pizza and Clint needs Bucky. 

“He likes pizza,” Clint says. Although it comes out more muffled and gravel.

He opens his eyes and bucky looks shocked.

“You woke up for the dog?!”


End file.
